Perfecto Amante
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Porque Jon Connington fue el perfecto amigo del príncipe Rhaegar pero deseaba ser algo más que eso.


Perfecto amante

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R. R. Martin.

Allí, en su torreón, tantos años después, no podía evitar recordarlo. Rhaegar, su príncipe de plata, hermoso, majestuoso, elegante. Él se sentía tan bien allí con él, tan importante, porque el príncipe lo trataba como a un igual, como a un amigo. Recordaba que había alagado las tierras de su padre y él había respondido arrogante, lleno de orgullo, como un niño presumiendo ante sus compañeros de juegos, que algún día,todas esas tierras serían suyas. Rhaegar había asentido solemnemente y Jon se había sentido por un momento como si de verdad hubiera logrado impresionar al príncipe. Hasta que había recordado que eso era, un príncipe, con no solo unas tierras sino todas las tierras del reino de Poniente. Qué estúpido se había sentido entonces. Pero Rhaegar no había parecido notarlo.

Recordaba también la revolución de Robert, aquella en la que lo había perdido todo, sus tierras, su castillo, a su príncipe. . .

Recordaba a la joven Stark, era hermosa, no a la manera delicada de la princesa Elia sino de un modo más salvaje aunque no menos atrayente. Recordaba bien el momento, todo el mundo conteniendo el aliento cuando el príncipe colocó la corona en el regazo de Lyana en lugar de en el de su esposa. Casi había podido oír los pensamientos de la multitud "¿qué está haciendo?" "¿Por qué le ha dado la corona a otra mujer?" y mientras tanto él solo podía pensar, tonta e infantilmente "¿Por qué no me ha dado la corona a mí?". Él era un caballero, era quien debía dar la corona, no quien debía recibirla. Si se la hubiera dado la gente solo se burlaría de él. Pero no le hubiera importado, no, porque lo único que le importaría sería la persona que se la habría dado, lo único que le importaba mientras lo veía coronar a Lyana Stark, Rhaegar. Durante la rebelión, la gente sintió muchas cosas por Rhaegar, odio, furia, miedo, respeto, lealtad, admiración. . ., incluso celos. Jon connington sintió todo eso, pero sobre todo, sintió amor, amor mezclado con el odio porque su príncipe no lo quería, mezclado con la furia de saber que nunca lo haría, mezclado con el miedo de perderlo en una batalla, mezclado con el respeto y la admiración que siempre había sentido por Rhaegar, mezclado con la lealtad que sentía hacia él a pesar de no ser correspondido, porque lo quería y quería que fuera feliz, aunque no fuese con él. Siempre había pensado que esa era una frase absurda pero ahora la comprendía, porque sabía que si la vida de Lyana Stark hubiera estado en sus manos no la habría dejado morir , no hubiera eliminado a su rival, solo por ver feliz a Rhaegar, pero sí, con todo eso se mezclaban los celos, esos condenados celos que lo habían hecho apretar los dientes cada vez que alguien hablaba de ella.

Habían pasado ya muchos años pero aún podía recordar con total claridad cada gesto, cada facción, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa que le había dedicado, haciéndolo sentir como si un dragón estuviera volando en su estómago, la gente, los bardos, decían que eran mariposas pero no, era un dragón, él lo sentía echando fuego, quemándolo por dentro cada vez que pensaba en Lyana stark.

Suspiró, había sido tan ingenuo, creyendo que tenía una posibilidad con él. Malinterpretando cada palabra amable, cada palmada en la espalda, cada apretón de manos, pensando que eran una señal, ignorando el hecho de que se comportaba igual con otras personas. Porque quería creerlo, e incluso cuando se había dado cuenta de que no tenía sentido pensarlo siquiera había seguido esperando por cada una de esas acciones que lo hacían sentir de esa manera tan. . . especial.

Así que se había esforzado para ser el perfecto, el perfecto amigo, el perfecto compañero de armas, el perfecto líder en batalla, la perfecta mano. Al menos sería eso, al menos haría que su príncipe lo tuviera en cuenta, que pensara bien de él. Él, que en realidad quería ser el perfecto, sí, pero no el perfecto amigo, no, él quería ser el perfecto amante, su perfecto amante.

Abrí el Word con la intención de escribir un Dani/drogo pero parece que lord Connington tenía otros planes. En serio, adoro a este personaje y últimamente no se me va de la cabeza así que al final he acabado escribiendo esto. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
